The Rise of a Kingdom
by Leopardy's Sylvia
Summary: The queen Clarisse is enjoying her life in Genovia while training her granddaughter to take over the crown, but will dark secrets from the past allow her to be happy? Follow my story and you will find out!
1. Chapter 1

***I don't own the Princess Diaries or its characters!**

 ***Words in _italics_ are "in the past or memories".**

 ***English is not my first language, so I apologize if there are mistakes or you can't understand something.**

 ***This is my first fiction, I hope you will like it! Sorry if it's too short, I promise next chapters will be longer.**

 **The Rise of a Kingdom: Chapter 1**

~ J&C ~

"Did you hear that the king of Spain is thoroughly ill?" Prime Minister Motaz said one afternoon over tea with the Queen.

"No", she gasped, "What happened? He was alright when I visited him last week!" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. If the king dies with no heir to the throne, Spain, and all allied states will go to ruin. She didn't even want to imagine what would happen. It would be chaos. Not to mention the succession of a previously unknown king. And here she was thinking of retirement after a few years when her granddaughter was ready to take over the throne. Now she can only dream about it.

She was sitting on the bench in the garden a few hours after Prime Minister left. She was so worried about the future of her country that she didn't even notice it was already dark outside. She should be going to bed soon. Tomorrow will be a long day due to Mia's arrival at the palace for the first time. Oh, she's so excited. When not being able to be a part of Mia's life until a year ago, she was trying to make up for all those lost years (14 to be exact). And then, Mia reminds her of a daughter she lost 16 years ago. She misses her so much, especially now when her birthday is tomorrow. She still remembers the day she gave birth to her little girl like it was yesterday, it was the happiest moment of her life.

" _So, how do you feel? Your due date is approaching." Rupert said while they were heading out into the gardens after a busy day._

" _Well, I can't complain. I haven't had those false contractions for a while now, so, I'm very happy and can't wait until I take my baby into my arms. What do you think: it's a boy or a girl? What would you like the most?" Clarisse asked watching him smile slightly._

" _Well, you know I don't have preferences. I will be happy with both. We already have two heirs so we don't have to worry about that. Can you believe it? It's a dream come true. Who would've thought we would have a child in our age?" He said, turning to her and leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek._

 _This child was really a surprise to a whole family, including palace staff. They all believed the King and Queen's marriage wasn't the real one. Of course, they loved each other very much, though it wasn't a romantic kind of love, but the one shared between friends. What they didn't know is the fact that the Royal spouses were having a lot of problems in their marriage. First of all, he cheated almost from the day they got married, but Clarisse decided she didn't want the others to know it, for the sake of her boys, Pierre and Philippe. They deserved to have a normal life and she was going to afford them at least that._

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty. Your Majesty?" Charlotte repeated worriedly, "Are you alright, Your Majesty?" She asked.

"Oh, Charlotte!" Clarisse exclaimed while coming from her daydream, "I'm sorry. Is there anything you needed?" She asked, trying to compose herself.

Charlotte was still concerned about her monarch, but continued anyway, "Yes, Your Majesty, His Highness, Prince Pierre just called and…um…"

"Is everything alright, Charlotte? Is HE alright?" Clarisse interrupted.

"Yes, he just called to tell he's coming tomorrow to Genovia, Your Majesty," Charlotte said quickly.

"Oh, he didn't mention it last time we talked over the phone," Clarisse answered, surprised by his sudden visit. She didn't see him very often since his father and brother passed away. Guess he couldn't come back to the palace knowing his brother Philippe isn't there anymore. And now he's coming and Clarisse couldn't be happier. She had to prepare everything for the arrival of her son and granddaughter tomorrow, but being too late already she said "Good night" to Charlotte and went to her suite to take a bath and prepare for bed. She stayed awake for a couple of hours more reading her favorite book and when the sleep claimed her she gave in. Closing her eyes she drifted off.

 **Please take a few seconds to leave a review!**

 **Love,**

 **Sylvia**


	2. Chapter 2

***Words in _italics_ represent the dreams.**

 **The Rise of a Kingdom: Chapter 2**

~ J&C ~

 _He was sitting on the couch in his living room reading a book. It was one of his favorite classic books,_ The Adventures of _Sherlock Holmes._ _He loved detective novels and this one, in particular, he was reading for the third time in the last two months. It's actually a collection of twelve short stories written by Arthur Conan Doyle. He was intrigued by the fact that all the stories from the collection point out some kind of social injustices, such as a king's betrayal of an opera singer, a stepfather's deception of his ward as a fictitious lover, an aristocratic crook's exploitation of a failing pawnbroker, etc._ _He didn't know why this was so interesting to him. He had some strange feeling all day, but this couldn't possibly be a cause. He felt like something bad will happen, but there was no time to think about that now. In a few hours, he has to be on work and trying to figure out what provoked that feeling wasn't going to help. So, he stood up and made a step forward to leave a book on a coffee table in front of him. Just then he realized how much tired he was. Deciding that going upstairs to the bedroom wasn't a good idea, because he was sure that once completely awake he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, and knowing he had a few hours left to have a decent sleep, he chose to stay on the living room couch instead. While lying on the couch he took a blanket and covered himself. After getting comfortable he closed his eyes, drifting off a few minutes later._

 _After a couple of seconds, he was deep in sleep and dreaming about the most beautiful woman in the world, the love of his life. She was so beautiful, her long blond hair descended down her back and her big blue eyes peaked through her long lashes. Her lovely light pink lips were moving slowly like she was telling him something, but he couldn't hear her. He tried desperately, but couldn't make out what she was saying. He couldn't hear her beautiful voice, but fear stroked through him suddenly and when he looked in her eyes he could see it there too. She was afraid just like him. Then he saw one lonely tear travel from her eye down her cheek to her chin, falling to the ground at the end. He was desperate now, he didn't know what was going on and in all that desperation he fell to his knees, lifting both of his hands to his eyes rubbing them fiercely and then passed a hand through his hair ripping it off in frustration. He started sweating, and looking down at his hands, he felt her hand cupping his cheek. Her hand traveled down his face, placing her index finger under his chin and lifting his head until his eyes met hers. Then she wiped the sweat of his brow and leaning towards him, she kissed him on the cheek. After she withdrew from him, she smiled shyly and then turning around, started walking in the direction opposite of him. He stood frozen in one place, not being able to speak, but begging her in his mind to come back. She never turned to look at him nor he ever saw her beautiful eyes again._

 _Sitting up on the couch a few seconds later, he was covered in sweat. Trying to get it off of his face with his hand, he noticed hot tears on his cheeks. He realized he was crying in his dream. Wiping his face with a blanket he tried to get up but his legs turned him down, turning to jelly. Sitting down abruptly he turned his head to the side just to see it was time to go to work. After composing himself he stood up and taking his jacket from the back of a chair he placed it on his shoulder. Walking towards the door he could swear he heard a baby cry, but attributed it to the dream he just had and to the lack of sleep. The moment he turned the knob he realized he was wrong, very much wrong. At his doorstep, there was a baby basket with a real baby in it, and an envelope next to her small head. Lifting it, he took a note from it, reading it to himself. Looking at the baby a couple of moments later, he fainted._

~ J&C ~

Waking in the bed the next morning and lifting a book from his face, he opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. He needed a couple of minutes to get his surroundings and to figure out where was he. Noticing it's his bedroom of the house he was living in the last ten years, he sat up and looked at the big clock on his left. It showed six o'clock in the morning, still very much early. Guessing he won't get any more sleep, he tore himself from the bed and decided to prepare himself for the day. An hour later he found himself going to the kitchen, taking some snack with him, he headed outside to his car. Once in it, he dialed the first number in his phone menu. A few seconds later, on the other side of the line, someone murmured sleepily "Yes?".

"'Morning. Are you awake?" He asked and paused to listen to the answer, before responding, "Good. I'm coming." With that, he terminated the call and threw his cell phone on the seat next to him and starting a car. Half an hour later he was in the parking lot in front of a building in the center of a town he was living in. getting out of the car he sighed and rubbed a hand over his face looking up at a person standing on the small balcony of a hotel room on the second floor. Smiling to himself he headed in. He knocked on the door, two minutes later, which opened almost immediately. He stared at her for awhile, then coming out of his daydream; he made a step forward towards her kissing her cheek and then the other. Smiling to him, she hugged him tightly like he would disappear if she lets him go.

Sitting on the sofa a couple of moments later he waited for her to bring coffee and his favorite whiskey, while they were catching up on their lives.

"So…" She started but didn't finish, giving him an opportunity to continue.

"So?" He asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"You look terrible." She stated.

"I had a dream." He answered.

"What dream?" She asked before it hit her and she remembered, "Oh, THE dream." She said.

"THE dream." He repeated. When he didn't continue, knowing it's probably still painful for him to speak about it, she changed the subject and asked, "Where's Anna?" watching him closely as he answered.

"With a friend. She will come here later this afternoon. She missed you." He said absently and then looked into her eyes intensely.

If looks could kill, she would be dead by now. "I know. I missed her too, a lot." She answered cautiously, dreading his reaction.

"Then where were you last couple of months?" He asked, standing up and putting his hands in pockets of his trousers while moving to the window looking at the view.

"I had some problems I needed to take care of. Your father helped me." She said watching him intently. He kept looking outside, not moving at all, but she could notice his posture changed when he tensed, dropping her gaze later on his hands that turned into fists, but she continued nonetheless, "We talked so much…We even talked about you…He changed, you know…He's not that rude and cold man as before." He still didn't turn. "Do you, at least, want to know his name?" She asked carefully, taking one step back, afraid of his reaction. He turned and looked at her over his shoulder and said, "Anna will be here at four." Then he turned fully, not really looking at her and left, closing the door behind him.

She sighed sadly. She didn't know what to do. On the one hand, there was her ex-husband, her son's father, wanting to see his son for the first time since he was baby. On the other, there was their son, who suffered so much in his life that seeing his father now, could be catastrophic for him. Hell knowing his attitude towards his father, it could be catastrophic for every one of them.

"Well, only time will tell." She said to herself, "If only we had enough time." She sighed, letting a single tear escape her eye.

 **Take a few seconds to leave a review, it means a lot.**

 **Love,**

 **Sylvia**


	3. Chapter 3

***Ok guys, here you go the third chapter of the story –** **finally!**

 ***Now, I want to thank** **riaam** **and** **DowntonDreamer** **for the wonderful reviews. Thank you guys, it means a lot, as it's my very first story.**

 ***Words in _italics_ represent someone's thoughts. **

***And here it goes…**

 ***Hope you like it!**

 **The Rise of a Kingdom: Chapter 3**

~ J&C ~

"Dad, I'm home!" Anna said while entering the living room of the house, which she and her father lived in.

"I'm coming!" Her father shouted from another room and then he entered the living room and greeted his daughter, "Hello, pumpkin." He smiled. "Happy birthday!" He said before kissing her forehead and hugging her tightly, "I love you so much!" he whispered through tears. He was very attached to his daughter _. After her mother left her to him, he didn't know what to do. Fired from his job, with a little baby with him, he didn't know how to cope with the sudden turn of events. But, even if he hadn't been fired, he would leave. He couldn't bear to be close to a woman who gave birth to his daughter and the woman he loved so much. Even if it was just one night, he hoped he would get to show her how much he really loved her. Before they engaged in a relationship (it was just one-night stand), they were friends, best of friends. He loved her secretly from the first moment he saw her, twenty-four years before. Then they ruined it with that one night fling, and even though she swore she loved him as much as he loved her, what she did later proved she didn't mean it. After that night they got back to normal like nothing ever happened. They hadn't talked about it or about their feelings ever again. She got back to her husband, even if he never loved her and cheated her with every woman who crossed him. As the days and weeks went by, he distanced himself from her. She hurt him so much that he couldn't even bear it to see her anymore. He spent his mornings on work, and for the rest of the day, he retired to his flat in the town. One day he came to work just to find out that she was pregnant. Something snapped in him and he went in search of her. When he saw her in her garden he stormed towards her and reaching her, he took her up for the elbow and turned her to him. His eyes full of anger, he asked, "Is it mine?" She just looked at him with wide eyes, bewildered by his question. "Answer me, god damn it!" Taken aback by his angry outburst, she turned her back to him and said, "No. It's not yours." With that, she stormed towards the fountain which was in the middle of the garden. He stood there, disappointed, so much so that there were tears forming in his eyes, but he didn't want to torment himself more and just turned around and left, unaware of her gaze, watching him closely from behind the tree. Entering his office, he was determined to quit his job immediately. She didn't need him, she was very happy with her family and there was a new baby on the way. She had her sons that loved her, a husband who didn't love her but cared for her, and obviously, they were happy. He, on the other hand, was alone. Utterly and completely alone. He had a mother in Spain and a brother and a sister in New York, but that wasn't the same. He didn't really know how he will cope with losing her. Noticing that no more paperwork would be revised and signed that day, he took his car keys and left, leaving a note to his second in command. The next few weeks he didn't come back to work, saying he was sick (lying of course). When he did come back he was a completely new person. He maintained only a professional relationship with her until the day she gave birth to a beautiful little girl named Anna Maria. When he saw her on the television with her husband holding the newborn, he was so jealous of them, because that could be him. Watching them smile to the public, his heart broke even more. He took comfort in a bottle of a whiskey and drank himself to the sleep. Next morning he woke up from a nightmare with a huge headache. A few moments later he stood up, seeing though, it's time for work, and reaching the door he heard a baby cry. Attributing it to a nightmare, shaking his head he just turned a knob and opened the door. And she was there, in a light pink baby basket kicking her small legs and after she saw him she stopped crying, almost instantly, and smiled at him. Just then he noticed an envelope next to her small head. He took it and read it to himself. It said:_

" _Dearest Joseph,_

 _I'm sorry I made you suffer so much. It was my fault, I said I loved you and then I ignored you. I even lied to you when I said Anna wasn't yours because she is. When you watch her closely, you can see she's just like her father: she has your brown hair and big hazel eyes, and then that smile that takes my breath away. I wouldn't leave her for anything in this world, but Rupert found out the truth, that she wasn't his. He was so angry and disappointed in me and in our marriage, but I have to fight for him and try to save our marriage, after all, we're king and queen. And then he was just getting around with a help of a little Anna; I can't allow him to get back to his mistresses again. There are, also, Pierre and Philippe… I can't just risk everything I accomplished by now. I already have a family, and you deserve to have yours. That's why I'm giving you Anna to take her with you, far away from here. She would never be happy here and you wouldn't either, not after what I did to you. You don't have to come back to the Palace, because Rupert fired you, and I don't want you there either; I couldn't bear seeing you every day and knowing you were happy with our daughter. I'm sorry for everything and I hope one day you will forgive me. Take care of yourself and take care of our little angel._

 _With all my love,_

 _Clarisse"_

 _He stole one more glance to Anna, and seeing her smiling to him, he passed out._

"I love you too, daddy!" Anna said, kissing him on the cheek. Just then she noticed the tears storming down his face. Instantly, she worried, but then he smiled at her, kissing her cheek lovingly. "What's wrong daddy? Are you alright?" she asked, and he nodded, his lips curling into a soft smile.

"I have a surprise for you! Actually, two!" he said after a long moment watching her. Then he turned and went to his room, taking something from his nightstand drawer. A little black box, actually. Coming back to the living room, he gave it to her, and while she unwrapped her present, he glanced at her, satisfied with her being so utterly happy.

"Keys?" she asked.

"Car keys," he answered.

"Oh my god, dad! Thank you so much! I love you, daddy. You're the best dad in the whole world. Thank you for being with me all these years after that woman abandoned me. Thank you! I love you, I love you, I love you!" she said, hugging him tightly to herself. "So, the car I saw in the courtyard is mine?" she asked, arching delicately her eyebrow.

"I love you too so much, pumpkin!" he said, before kissing her cheek, "And yes, it's yours!"

"Now, I know you passed your driving test and you already have your license, but, please, drive carefully. It's not that I don't believe you, it's just that I'm a little worried." He said, caressing her chin with his thumb.

"I will! Don't worry, daddy!" she said, taking his hand in hers.

"Oh, when did you grow up so much? It was, like, yesterday when I and your grandma were running around to catch you." He said with a little regret coloring his voice, but, nonetheless, he couldn't be happier that his baby girl turned sixteen today. She became a young lady today.

"I know." She simply said. "And where's grandma?" she asked.

"Well, that would be the surprise number two!" she gasped when he said it. "And now, let's go, or we'll be late." He said and then ushered her out of the house and in the courtyard, where her new car was. "You driving?" he asked, arching his eyebrow.

"Of course!" she said, laughing out loud.

~ J&C ~

Arriving at the beach, half an hour later, Anna was surprised why they were there when the beach was completely deserted, except for a few couples walking at the shore. Joseph parked the car in the parking lot, near the small bar in the open. When they got out of the car, he went to Anna, sneaking his hand around her shoulders and walking her to the bar. He could tell she was nervous, probably because of not knowing what the surprise was. She smiled at him, it was the kind of a breathtaking smile, the one Clarisse wrote about in the letter. _She was right, Anna had all Joseph's features, eyes, ears, hair, tan, everything; no one could tell the Queen of Genovia was her mother. He was glad of that because, in all these years, he was afraid Clarisse would come to him and claim her daughter back. Fortunately, that didn't happen, and he certainly wasn't going to change that now. After all those years, he still couldn't forgive her for what she has done to him and to their daughter. If she didn't look for Anna by now, then nothing changed from the day she abandoned her._

Entering the bar, they could see only two waiters waiting for them, but there was no one to be seen other than them. Joseph started to worry, he thought, perhaps it's a wrong bar. Just then the crowd erupted out of nowhere, and everyone started to congratulate Anna. First was her best friend Sofia, "Happy birthday, amiga! Te Quiero mucho!" she exclaimed. Then there was her grandmother Maria that gave her a long hug and kissed her on the cheek. She gave her a birthday present, a box, and when she opened it she could see the old family photo album and videotapes, taken probably during her childhood, and when she rummaged a little through the box she saw a photo of a woman she didn't know.

"It's your mother," said Maria, while Anna looked at her questioningly. "I know you don't want to know anything about her right now, but one day you will. Then you can come to me, and I will tell you everything I know about your mother. I know your dad could tell you more, but he's too hurt to talk about that now. You can always count on me, though. Love you and happy birthday once more!" she said and then kissed her forehead. While Maria moved away from her and got lost in the crowd, Anna stood in the same place, still watching the photo her grandmother gave her. Just then, out of nowhere, her father appeared, hugging her from the back and kissing her temple, "What are you looking at, pumpkin?" he asked. While she tried to hide the picture, she dropped the box and spilled its content. She got to her knees and picked up a photo and put it in the inner pocket of her jacket, and the rest of the content returned to the box. She got up and nervously smiled to him, "Nothing! I was just thinking how a great party grandma organized." She said while he nodded, unaware of all the things passed through Anna's head right now, and finally said, "Yes! I'm glad you like it!"

 _Amiga_ in Spanish means **friend.**

 _Te Quiero_ means **I love you.**

 **I would like to know what do** **YOU** **think about this story, so, I'd like you to review it – it takes you only a few seconds and it means the world to me!**

 **Love**

 **Sylvia**


	4. Chapter 4

~ J&C ~

Pierre was standing in front of the church full of people. He loved his job, even though he didn't consider a job what he was doing, for him it was a call. In this moment though, he was tired and glancing at his watch every now and then, he prayed to God that no one would have any question later so he could finish it earlier. He was hoping he could slip away with no one noticing it, when a choir starts singing at the end of a Mass. He was desperate when a yawn escaped him; thank God he said earlier today that he wasn't available for confessions, as he wouldn't be able to cope with it.

He was so tired that his eyesight was blurred, his hands were shaking and his knew were giving up slowly, but towards the end of a Mass he saw someone sneak at the back of the church. The Mass was forgotten at that moment as was his tiredness, and thanks to his friend, the priest who offered to say a Mass today with him, he was able to focus on other things. In this moment his focus was on a man approaching the last bench in a row and within a second sitting down. He was in his middle 50's, but he was still fit and very good looking. His hair was starting to gray at his temple, and Pierre was sure he will grey completely very soon as his crown was already bald.

 **G** **ive me a quiet heart, God,**

 **So that I can hear your firm,**

 **But gentle voice teaching me the lessons**

 **You give so lovingly, so wisely.**

His friend took his attention from a man at the back of a church to the Mass, and listening carefully to the words that where being said he turned his attention back to the man, who now was sitting nervously and fidgeting with a miniature bible that always sat at every bench at the church as to help people throughout their prayers. Watching him carefully, Pierre noticed the worry on his face and bags under his eyes as reminders of many sleepless nights. He was very intrigued by a man that he decided to approach him later and perhaps have a little talk with him.

 **Lately, Father, it seems as though**

 **A frigid winter has blanketed my**

 **Spirits.**

 **Gray days have covered me over**

 **With**

 **Harsh and heavy burdens.**

Everyone in the church started to say a prayer with the priest and Pierre also tried to say the words albeit absentmindedly. He was still concentrated on the man who now, he noticed, was on his knees praying silently. The man was wearing black and Pierre didn't know if it was because of his loss or he preferred wearing it. He reminded him of a guy he knew as his mother's bodyguard many years ago that looked almost like him. Even though it's been little less than twenty years he would never forget him.

 **Help me to remember**

 **That you promised Noah both**

 **Winter and summer; seed time and**

 **Harvest;**

 **Day and night; cold and heat.**

Joe started working for the royal family when Pierre was four and his little brother Philippe was just two at the time. Even though he was too young, he remembers perfectly the day he met Joe. It was winter, a few weeks before Christmas and it was snowing. Pierre was sitting in his room with a nanny playing with his favorite car toy when suddenly he glanced outside through the window just in time to see that it started snowing. He adored snow, but there was no one to play with him outside. His brother was too young and his parents were too busy being King and Queen of a country, the nanny was just too boring at times, like she didn't like her job at all. That day she was his only option, so he made her go outside the palace to play with him. She accepted, but rather hesitantly though.

 **Too often, Father, I remember**

 **To pray in distress and need,**

 **But forget to pray when I experience**

 **Abundance, joy and thanksgiving.**

The moment they were out, Pierre ran down the front stairs and through the garden, his mother's sanctuary, cautious to not destroy the special plants. Even though it was cold outside, his mother savored some plants (mostly were presents from many foreign dignitaries brought here in Genovia from the exotic places). Paying more attention to the plants and not watching where he was going, he hit something strong and solid. When he turned around to see who it was he saw a rather tall man watching him from above with his eyebrows raised mockingly. Pierre contemplated him for a few seconds and then tried to run, but Joseph lifted him in his arms while talking to him.

"You seem lost young man."

"I.. I…" Pierre answered stuttering.

"You don't have to be afraid; I am Joseph, Her Majesty's new bodyguard. And who are you, if I may ask? And why are you running alone here in the gardens? Aren't you supposed to be with someone adult?" Joseph asked watching him curiously.

"I am Pierre. Nice to meet you Joseph." He answered politely just like a real little gentleman, which Joseph laughed whole heartedly to.

"Oh you are His Royal Highness Prince Pierre?"

"Yes."

"Well, we should take you to Her Majesty then."

"Thank you, Joseph."

"You're most welcome, Your Highness."

And with that they strode towards the palace entrance and to his mother's office later, the nanny long forgotten. From that day Joseph became his new "nanny" as Pierre followed him everywhere. One year later his brother Philippe made him company and Joseph wasn't bothered with that at all.

 **I cry out for your help and guidance**

 **With tearstained eyes, only**

 **To forget you when it is time**

 **To share my laughter.**

To him and most certainly to his brother (may he rest in peace), Joseph was like a father. The King never had time to pass with his sons, not to mention play or talk about what was bothering them when they grew older. Even though their mother used to do that most of the time, they couldn't confide in her simply because she was a girl. They needed a male figure in their lives, a figure of a father and for that matter there was Joseph. Being their mother's best friend, he gradually became theirs. They could trust him completely and confide in him whenever they needed. And whenever they needed him he was there for them to give an advice or to support them. He was like a second father to them.

 **Help me to understand and**

 **Remember that**

 **My barren and difficult times are not**

 **A curse,**

 **But a part of a blessing and your**

 **Wonderful,**

 **Exchanging gift of LIFE.**

And then one day he disappeared. He stopped working for the palace security at the time his mother was due to give birth to his sister. Until now it's not known why he went away without even saying goodbye. He tried to ask mother if she knew something, but she claimed she was surprised just as he was. After Anna's birth he wasn't mentioned at all, as if he never worked at the palace. That was very strange considering the fact that he was mother's best friend once.

 **I ask you these things in the name of**

 **Jesus,**

 **Who exchanged his life for ours,**

 **And who gave hope to a world**

 **As discouraged and sad as I am**

 **Today.**

Remembering that the next day was Anna's birthday, he decided to go to Genovia that same evening. He knew his mother needed him to support her through the day. Every year on this day Clarisse made a birthday party only for the family as if Anna was there. Unfortunately she didn't live long, only a few months, not even six months. When she was only a month she was kidnapped by a still unknown person and after a few weeks she was found dead in a little cabin just outside the town. Clarisse was already desperate and when the news sank she was lost. Months from that day she was in her suite not letting anyone enter, not even her husband or her sons. She wasn't eating or drinking at all during that period, that the others were surprised she was still alive. Pierre could only imagine how it was to lose Philippe fifteen years later. Only God knows how she coped with the death of her two children. That's why decided to visit her the next day even though he didn't plan it. He hoped he and Amelia would be enough support for her.

 **I** **n the name of the Father,**

 **And the Son,**

 **And of the Holy Spirit,**

 **Amen.**

Coming from his daydream, Pierre barely registered the words his friend the priest pronounced at the end of the prayer. He noticed the people already started to stand up and go. He was startled when he glanced at the now empty seat on the bench at the last row of the church. There was still the miniature bible the man was holding only minutes earlier. The Mass finished only moments ago as Pierre thought the man couldn't go far. Making long steps he strode towards the church entrance door, and reaching it he caught a glimpse of the same man closing a car door behind himself and driving away. He was convinced it was Joseph who just drove away from him only seconds ago. It wasn't a dream, then. He hoped he would see him again as he was certain that Joseph was living in the same town as him.

While standing at the doorway and still watching outside, he felt someone touch his shoulder from behind. He turned around and sighed, glancing at his friend only briefly and then continued watching outside.

"Penny for your thoughts?" his friend asked him taking two cigarettes from his right pocket, offering one to Pierre, which he accepted immediately. He didn't smoke but right now he needed it.

"I've just seen someone I haven't seen for a long time." Pierre answered.

"Oh…"

"Are you available now?" Pierre asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"Could you take me to the airport?"

"Of course. You don't have to ask."

"Good. I'm just going to change. Meet me here fifteen minutes from now?"

His friend just nodded and went back to church to collect some of his belongings he brought that were necessary for the Mass. A few minutes later Pierre sighed heavily and throwing the cigarette at the bin on his left he went inside.

All the way towards the airport Pierre couldn't stop thinking about Joe and the brief encounter in the church earlier that day. At the same time he was considering how he would approach his mother with this, being almost sixteen years that they haven't seen each other. He was afraid that this would only add fuel on everything going on from the day Joe left the palace.

A few moments after the Genovia 1 took off, Pierre relaxed a little in his seat. He was tired so much so that he couldn't even keep his eyes opened anymore. After a couple of minutes he closed them and sank deeper in his seat, gradually drifting off. There will be time tomorrow to think about everything that happened that day and what will happen only few hours from that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is finally up!**

 **Thank you guys for following this story and leaving a review, I appreciate it very much!**

 **The Rise of a Kingdom: Chapter 5**

 **~ J &C ~**

When Pierre entered his mother's suite, the room was almost dark, lit only by a small amount of moonlight that peeked through heavy curtains. Glancing at the watch around his left wrist he noticed it's almost midnight. Turning around he quietly closed the door behind him. Seeing, though, that the suite was empty, he decided to sit on one of two chairs, placed so, that, sitting on it, one could observe the beautiful garden the queen personally takes care of. Unlike her suite, though, the garden was lit b various lights of different colors.

Noticing the gazebo on the far end he remembered the last time he saw his parents truly happy. _It was the day of the birth of his little sister. Pierre was sitting in the same place he is now, watching his parents, the King and the Queen, walking towards the gazebo. Her hand was around his waist, while his arms were around her shoulders. They were talking about something and she laughed out loud at something he said, but at that distance, Pierre didn't manage to hear them. Knowing that his mother was due to deliver his sister soon he supposed they were talking about that. They were never seen like that before, careless and utterly happy, but the fact that they were expecting a child at this point of their marriage built hope in everyone's hearts that there was still a possibility that they could save their relationship. No one presaged, though, that after Clarisse giving birth, will start their worst nightmare. Pierre observed them a couple of minutes more then turned around from the window and started walking towards the door. Once reaching it he glanced once more at the seat near the window. Exiting the suite he headed to his brother's suite; after all, this was his last day at the palace before moving to Florence, where he would completely devote himself to the priesthood and everything he loves._

Coming from his daydream he found himself staring blankly at the garden, remembering the good old days. Blinking hard he tried to hold his tears in check, doing so a couple of moments more and then, feeling rather exhausted physically and emotionally, he stood up from a chair and walked around the couch before sitting heavily on it. He thought of waiting for his mother to join him, but almost the moment his body touched the leather of the couch he closed his eyes and slipped into a restful sleep, not hearing the noise his mother's heels made against the marble floor, moments later.

 **~ J &C ~**

Closing and locking the door behind herself, because tonight she needed an absolute privacy, she reached for the switch lights, but the moment her hand touched it she noted a movement on her couch. Instantly, she panicked and reached for the doorknob, ready to scream for Shades, but then something caught her eye. The person was so familiar to her and then he was lying, so, probably, he didn't want anything bad for her. At that moment she remembered that Pierre was due to come tomorrow, so, maybe he wanted to surprise her and come a few hours earlier. Approaching the couch she confirmed it was Pierre, after all. She quickly moved forward before she bent over and placed a kiss on his forehead. He murmured something in his sleep, but without stirring. 'Oh, my baby is so exhausted. Sweet dreams, my love.' And with that, she walked around the couch toward her bedroom door.

Quietly turning the knob, she glanced once more at Pierre's sleeping form, and slipped through the door, carefully closing them behind her. Stripping from the clothes she took a quick shower before crawling into the coziness of her king sized bed. The moment her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

Her dreams, though, weren't so peaceful. She dreamed of Rupert, Joseph, and their daughter. Then her dreams changed into nightmares. She relived the day Rupert found her child after almost a month of disappearance; not alive, though. The fact that the Princess of Genovia lived only two months before some monster took her life, was devastating to everyone that lived in the little Kingdom, situated between France and Spain. Then you could imagine how her parents felt. _Clarisse couldn't believe what was happening to her. She was so happy before, especially when she was with Joseph, even if their relationship was just a one-night thing. But she loved him dearly. She was in love with him just like he was with her, but then her own stupidity broke them apart. She thought she was doing him a favor, to forget her, them, but the moment she saw the hurt and disappointment in his eyes when she told him the baby wasn't his and that he should go, she noticed how wrong she was. She pushed him away and now he doesn't even know he had a daughter. Perhaps it was better like this; at least he won't suffer like she is. It was a little over two months that he's gone and she was wondering where was he and what was he doing. Maybe he, already, found someone else whom he will share the rest of his life with._ "Oh god, how I miss him!" she whispered in her dream.

Then she relived all the feelings she had the day of her little girl's funeral. _She remembered Rupert being there with her all the time, offering his support, but she needed another person to be with her then and it wasn't her husband. It was Joseph she needed the most during those times. Just before she started to push Rupert away, she remembered that he was devastated too, by the death of their child. After all, he still thought Anna was his. Instead of pushing him, she hugged him fiercely to her and cried herself to the point she had no more tears left. Her head resting in the crook of his neck, her sobs were muffled by his shoulder. The rest of the funeral was blurred and she couldn't remember anything that happened after leaving her daughter's fresh grave and heading back to the palace. Thank god the service was private because she didn't know if she could cope with the fact that the whole Genovia was looking at her and tracing her every move._

 _The next few months the people of Genovia didn't see their Queen at all. She didn't eat, sleep or getting out of her bedroom at all. Pierre and Philippe were so worried about her; they thought she wouldn't make it. They tried everything to make he feel better, but nothing ever worked, she was just lying on her bed watching at the ceiling all the time, like she was in some kind of coma, but awake. Rupert was working hard to take care of a country that he hardly had time for visiting Clarisse. So, with time, they distanced from each other; there were times they wouldn't see each other for days. That was the period Clarisse missed Joseph the most, but he never came back. Over the years she got used to it, to the fact that she wasn't going to see him ever again. She mourned their daughter for both of them, and that was the hardest thing ever she had to do. If only there was Joseph, mourning with her, it would be much easier. Burying her feelings deep in her heart, in a place especially reserved for Joseph and their daughter, she decided she had to keep going with her life, otherwise, she will go crazy._

 _She remained friends with Rupert, their marriage long forgotten. They were two people that just lived under the same roof; there wasn't any kind of relationship between them. Clarisse would still live in her own world, imagining what her life would be if she stayed with Joseph and they took care of their little girl. If she weren't the Queen, Anna would still be alive and happy little girl. She wasn't a girl anymore; she was now a teenager, celebrating her 16_ _th_ _birthday._

It wasn't until recently that Clarisse started having dreams of her daughter already grown up. She was dreaming of her before, but as a baby, as she remembers her. The last couple of days she kept dreaming of her birthday, same scene over and over. _They were celebrating Anna's 16_ _th_ _birthday, including Joseph. Clarisse was having a little party at the palace, in Anna's honor. She was mingling with her guests for a while until the grandfather's clock showed midnight. That was the moment for a birthday girl to dance with her father. Clarisse was standing near, watching them dance and smile to each other, absolutely oblivious to her. When she tried to approach them and wish her daughter a very happy birthday, Joseph took Anna by her hand and took her away from Clarisse. First, she thought Joseph was kidding, but when she turned around she saw them slipping through the door and heading out of the party, perhaps even out of the palace. She couldn't believe what was going on and why Joseph was doing that to her. A couple of moments later she headed after them but when she reached the door they weren't anywhere at the sight. She started trembling slightly before she screamed Joseph's and Anna's name. She was crying then, brushing her tears fiercely, angry at Joseph for what he did to her, angry at herself for why she left him to do that to her._

 _Moments later she felt someone's strong hands gripping her shoulders tightly and shaking her. When she turned to look at that person's face,_ she woke up, blinking hard at the light that came from the window. Adjusting her eyes she looked up and saw Pierre looking at her worriedly.

"It's okay mom. It was just a dream." Then she hugged her to himself rocking her slightly to calm her down. She wanted to hug him back and tell him how much she loved him and thank him for saving her from her nightmares, but she couldn't form any word to do so.

He just kept her rocking and whispered in her ear soothing words, so quietly, that she had to wonder if he ever told her anything. He and Mia were the only ones she left from her numerous family. After losing Anna, then a couple of years later Rupert and the last was Philippe, leaving her only two months after his father. After all that she didn't want to push the only remaining living members of her family. Recovering from a nightmare a few moments later, she headed to the bathroom to refresh herself and perhaps even take a shower.

Until she came out, Pierre took the liberty to order some breakfast and tea for them. When she entered her suite there was Pierre sitting at the table, waiting for her to join him at the breakfast that was already prepared and brought to them. While eating they tried to catch up with their lives. Pierre wanted to find out what was happening in her life, and she was intrigued by his, especially now when he was living in Spain. He wanted to tell her about Joseph but didn't want to remind her of the past, mostly because she just had a nightmare and he didn't know if she would cope with what he had to tell her.

"Why are you so quiet, Pierre? Is everything alright?" she asked after a few minutes of silence. He only nodded, but distractedly. Clarisse was watching her son carefully and she knew something was wrong, but she didn't want to pressure him about it. When he was ready he will come to her and they will talk.

Then something snapped in him and he had to ask. "What happened between you and Joe all those years ago?"

Every bit of color drained from her face. She went from the natural color to white in a second. Clarisse couldn't believe what Pierre was asking her. 'Where did that come from? Does he know something that he shouldn't have to know?' she panicked instantly.

Watching the myriad of emotions cross his mother's face, he already had his answer. She's not going to tell him. He didn't what she was afraid of, he was her son, and he wasn't going to tell anyone. "Guess she doesn't trust me enough." He thought and then said quietly, "It's okay mother, you don't have to tell me, but you can't keep it forever. Remember that Mia is like Philippe and she won't rest until she finds out everything that interests her." He stood up from the table and said, "If you'll excuse me…" With that, he strode quickly towards the door and slipped into the hallway without even looking at her.

She knew she was being irrational because at this moment she was very close to losing a member of her family and she felt very bad about that. This wasn't the first time he reproached her because of keeping something from him, and on one occasion he mentioned he didn't even feel like a part of this family.

"Great, I pushed him away too, like I did with everyone else." She whispered to herself, before burying her face into the cushion, crying herself to sleep.

 **Please don't hesitate to leave me a review. It means a world to me that someone is reading my story!**

 **Love,**

 **Sylvia**


	6. Chapter 6

***First of all I sincerely apologize for not publishing anything since the august, and I know that was a long time ago, but the life got in the way and in the middle of all that I lost my muse. But I want to thank everyone who left their wonderful reviews and especially to those who every now and then worried about my story, I didn't expect that there was so many of you interested in it. Thank you all so much for being with me all this time and Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrate it, and a Happy New Year!**

 ***The chapter 6, that many of you waited for so long, is finally up! Enjoy...**

 ***The Rise of a Kingdom: Chapter 6**

 **~ J & C ~**

What more interesting way to enjoy Christmas at the Genovian Palace than the Christmas ball. This faithfull day, on the December 1st, the staff was running all around, busy with the preparations of which the most important were the decorations. Even though the Christmas is almost a month away, there was a big decorated tree sparkling at the entrance hall, meaning the start of the holidays that will last until 20th January. In the meantime there were no meetings with Parliament, but the Queens' job doesn't really stop until the week before Christmas, which the Queen Clarisse decided to give up on this year, especially because of the "Princess lessons" during which she educated and prepared her granddaughter to become a future queen of her little kingdom.

Despite the pile of the letters laying on her desk waiting to be read and signed by the Queen, Clarisse was stuck on the last one almost an hour already. The letter wasn't anywhere interesting, but she just couldn't concentrate enough to read it completely. Princess Amelia was due to arrive this evening, and her grandmother was extremely worried that five years, until her granddaughter would become old enough to rein, would not be sufficient to change her obvious unqueenly behaviour.

Mia, as her mother was calling her, was a rightful heir to the throne of Genovia, her father being the Prince and soon-to-be king, but given her growing up in America didn't seem promising to her grandmother. After all, the educational system of America was teaching just that - America! There was no _queen_ education, even though such a thing did not exist at all. Just because of that her grandmother would like to teach her all the rest, but there was not enough time for that. You can't just pick up a pile of books and drop them into her lap. It wouldn't be fair, or would it? She has to know everything about politics and negotiations, if she wants to take the throne. It is a great responsibility, after all, becoming a queen.

Immersed in her thoughts, Clarisse didn't even notice when Charlotte came in and brought another pile of letters and papers for her to approve. When the queen didn't acknowledge another presence in the room, her assistant was immediately concerned about her boss. She did not notice this kind of behaviour before, but due to Princess Mia's arrival, Charlotte added it to the stress of the princess' first Christmas here and all the things the queen should do with her during her school break. Exiting quietly, Charlotte passed by her desk and continued down the hallway in the direction of the security room, in search of Shades.

When she neared his office, she could hear the distinct voices. Assuming it was Shades who was talking on the phone with someone, she decided to wait until he's finished and then enter the room. Standing in front of his doors she watched the first snowflakes this year falling on the queen's beautiful garden, her bushes of roses already covered by the white sparkling snow. Remembering the first time she saw the queen truly happy on Christmas Eve.

 _She was standing in the same spot a long time ago, when the queen was still in her thirties, a little before she will get pregnant with her third child. The garden was a bliss in the winter and that evening the staff was doing the last check ups for the ball that was being held the following day. The selection of the finest ball music could be heard from the ballroom, but one song slipped unbidden there. The maids didn't pay attention on the CD player and continued to work other things for the ball, leaving the selection for the queen to review it. But little did they know that the queen was quite near and could actually hear the music playing in the distance._

Still standing outside security room, Charlotte wasn't alone anymore, but she was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear Shades finish his call and join her by the window. Mesmerized by the view of Charlotte, Shades couldn't take his eyes from her, but then he saw what she was looking at. Finally, he remembered them standing at the same place years ago. He recalled the look of true love and happiness on the faces of the queen and his best friend That was one of the very rare moments he saw his queen genuinely happy. Losing himself to the memories he returned to the happier days, side by side with the woman he loved so long, unaware that their queen and boss, just two floors beneath them, was recalling that same faithfull day.

 _The queen was taking a walk with her bodyguard and a very dear friend in the direction of a fountain dedicated to herself at the centre of the large labyrinth. There was a little spot, enough for two persons to hide, in the corner behind the fountain that the security cameras could not reach. The place was perfect for those who wanted a moment of privacy, but many used it for reuniting with their lovers. The queen, instead, liked it, first and foremost, because there she could escape the busy life of the palace, but more importantly, she used it to escape herself. She was sick and tired of her life as a queen and couldn't take anymore those snobbish people of which consisted the great number of her friends and people surrounding her. But, it wasn't the only thing she wanted to avoid. She wanted also to stay away from her husband, the king, whom she was locked with in a loveless marriage. She couldn't bare it, especially being in love with someone else. Being unable to scream it to the world, like her husband who could fool around freely with his mistresses without being judged, just because he was the king, made her feel miserable._

 _That night she was with him, her friend and love of her life and the dark thoughts about the future were unwelcome. Pushing them aside, she looked at him, for the first time that evening, and God he was handsome. He looked dashing in his classic suit with a white shirt tucked in his black pants and the perfectly tied bow tie around his collar. Reaching her hand to carefully caress his cheek, she looked straight into his hazel eyes, now dark and heavy with the desire. They were sparkling with happiness and love and she was sure they were mirroring hers. Feeling his hands on her back, slowly drawing her toward him until her body was completely flush against his. Her hand now slipped on his jaw and reaching the back of his neck to draw him nearer still. Closing her eyes under the intense look in his eyes and watching him do the same, she tilted her head on the right waiting for him to take the first step._

 _If it weren't for the familiar song they could suddenly hear in the distance, she was sure he would kiss her. She could almost feel his breath on her lips, mingling with her own. She would give everything just to feel the texture of his full lips when moving against hers. Now he withdrew from her just enough to look into her eyes. After a few moments, his deep husky voice brought her out of the trance, asking her to dance with him, and hearing the lyrics of the song she loved so much and that reminded her of them, she started to move simultaneously with him, they danced away all the dark thoughts._

 _Now I've had the time of my life_

 _No, I never felt like this before_

 _Yes I swear it's the truth_

 _And I owe it all to you_

 _'Cause I've had the time of my life_

 _And I owe it all to you..._

 _Looking deep into her eyes, Joseph turned her around so her back would be placed against his hard chest, and put his right hand on her hip drawing her impossibly closer.. Sliding his left hand up her left arm, he placed it around his neck, which made her turn her head to look into his beautiful eyes. Taking the opportunity of their position he placed a sweet light kiss at the tip of her nose and interlacing his hand, that until a few seconds ago rested on her hip, and twirled her around their little imaginary dance floor. Listening to the lyrics they flew into another world where they were nobody else but them, living their little fairytale._

 _I've been waiting for so long_

 _Now I've finally found someone to stand by me_

 _We saw the writing on the wall_

 _And we felt this magical fantasy_

 _Now with passion in our eyes_

 _There's no way we could disguise it secretly_

 _So we take each others hand_

 _'Cause we seem to understand the urgency_

 _Just remember_

 _You're the one thing_

 _I can't get enough of_

 _So I'll tell you something_

 _This could be love_

 _Because I've had the time of my life_

 _No, I never felt this way before_

 _Yes I swear it's the truth_

 _And I owe it all to you_

 _Hey baby_

 _With my body and soul_

 _I want you more than you'll ever know_

 _So we'll just let it go_

 _Don't be afraid to lose control, no_

 _Yes, I know what's on your mind when you say_

 _"Stay with me tonight" (stay with me)_

 _And remember_

 _You're the one thing_

 _I can't get enough of_

 _So I'll tell you something_

 _This could be love_

 _Because I've had the time of my life_

 _No, I never felt this way before_

 _Yes I swear it's the truth_

 _And I owe it all to you_

 _'Cause I've had the time of my life_

 _And I've searched through every open door (never felt this way)_

 _Till I found the truth_

 _And I owe it all to you_

 _Now I've had the time of my life_

 _No, I never felt this way before (never felt this way)_

 _Yes I swear it's the truth_

 _And I owe it all to you_

 _I've had the time of my life_

 _No, I never felt this way before (never felt this way)_

 _Yes I swear it's the truth_

 _And I owe it all to you_

 _'Cause I've had the time of my life (I had time of my life)_

 _And I've searched through every open door (you do it to me, baby)_

 _Till I found the truth (you do it to me, baby)_

 _And I owe it all to you._

 **Please tell me what you think and leave a review. Thank you!**


End file.
